(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to prescription monitoring device and, more specifically, to a method and device for manually recording materials taken from a container.
(2) Description of Related Art
Containers have been made in the past to aid patients in maintaining daily dosages; however, the recording of the time or frequency typically required additional judgment by the medication recipient. Therapeutic levels of medications are required when the patient is least able to accurately self medicate.
Historically, an individual's memory and/or logs were the primary recording devices used in determining when medications were taken last. Other devices used for dispensing a patient's daily regimen required re-packaging the medication. Repackaging was an improvement in that the materials were re-dispensed in order to isolate the material in specific quantities. The problems with such methods are that:                They require multiple containers for medication use multiple times of day and still requiring mental acuteness of the patient;        They require a patient to refill the containers on a frequent basis;        Using a separate container removes labeling that provides vital information concerning the medication; and        They require maintaining a log independent of the container to record dispensing.        
Dispensing materials or substances improperly could cause or be an indication of:                Drug overdose; and        Ineffective or non-therapeutic dose of Medication.        
Thus, a continuing need exists for a prescription use recording device that maintains a log of usage in conjunction with a single container.